


you'll guard me and you'll guide me

by leiaamidala



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera - Gaston Leroux, Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-26 03:50:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3835933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiaamidala/pseuds/leiaamidala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christine and Raoul work together to keep each other on solid ground. A series of Raoul/Christine one-shots detailing the aftermath of that fearful night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I have loved Phantom of the Opera for several years now, but a few months ago I watched the 25th Anniversary special for the first time, and it made me fall in love with the story and its characters all over again. I reread the book and as it turns out, you can never really escape an obsession with Phantom. No matter what, it will always end up coming to drag you right back down that path into darkness deep as hell. (You might say that your love for it................ NEVER DIES). *well-deserved boos and rotten tomatoes*
> 
> Anyway, as a very firm Christine and Raoul stan (both separately as characters and together as a ship), I was rather frustrated by the lack of Christine/Raoul fic (and very angry at the gross fic that does exist and treats the two of them most horribly). So I decided to try my hand at giving them a story that they deserve.
> 
> Mostly ALW-based, with some Leroux aspects thrown in there. Love Never Dies is not a thing. Period.

The two of them rode home from the opera house that night in Raoul’s carriage, leaning against one another, Christine clung to Raoul, fearing that another noose would appear around his neck, and he clung to her in return, fearing that once again the Phantom’s ring would appear around her finger. He wanted nothing more than to chase away that memory forever by replacing it with his own ring.  


So when they reached Christine’s apartment in their current state, Raoul stayed. He sat in the small foyer while Christine spoke to Mama Valerius (who thankfully didn’t ask many questions) in the other room. He could hear her crying, and Mama Valerius’s gentle, comforting words.  


Mama Valerius eventually returned to bed at Christine’s insistence, and Christine returned to Raoul.  


“Please stay,” she said, holding her hands out to him. He took them and stood. “There’s a chaise in my room, I know it’s not proper, but--”  


He quieted her by kissing her hands. “Of course I’ll stay,” he replied. Truthfully, though he--as a proper french gentleman--never would have dared to ask, he had wished to spend the night with Christine no more than an arm’s reach away. He didn’t think he could bear being parted from her, not after nearly losing her forever.  


She led him to her door, and after having him wait outside while she changed into a nightgown, let him in.  


Raoul made sure the chaise was close enough that he could hold her hand throughout the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Rumors of an affair between the Viscount de Chagny and Mlle. Christine Daae had been circulating around Paris for quite some time now, and everyone had seen them leave the opera together in the Viscount’s carriage the night before. So it was no surprise to the police inspector and commissaire when they called upon the young opera singer at her apartment and it was Raoul who opened the door.

Raoul and Christine sat across from the officials as they were asked questions they would have rather not answered about the happenings beneath the opera house. The commissaire’s eyes would frequently stray to Raoul’s neck, where a long bruise was beginning to form. Raoul readjusted his collar upon noticing. The commissaire looked away and kept silent. 

“What was your relationship with the man they refer to as ‘the Phantom’?” the inspector asked Christine.

“He was my music teacher. He taught me to sing.”

“Is that all?”

Of course it wasn’t, everyone had seen him beg her to love him, force a ring upon her finger, emerge from the basements in a wedding dress. But she would say no more on the subject, and eventually they realised they would not be able to get much from the couple that day. So they left, telling the two of them that if they should remember anymore helpful information that could lead to the whereabouts of Ubaldo Piangi’s murderer, they should contact the police right away.

It was after they left that Christine and Raoul planned their wedding.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A wedding and a wedding night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry, it's been so long! But I never forgot about this fic, I'm just terrible and put off finishing it for a long time.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy this Valentine's Day gift.

Their wedding was unconventional, definitely, and not at all what either of them had imagined when they had first pledged themselves to each other. But it was what they decided to do as they sat alone in her small foyer.

Raoul soon left to make the arrangements they had agreed upon. A priest, a private location, a carriage to take them to and from. Christine almost couldn't bear to let him go, but she distracted herself by taking up the task of picking out a dress from the ones she owned with the help of Mama Valerius. She chose a rather simple, but flattering pink gown. It was no traditional wedding dress, but it would do. She stuffed the red scarf she had held onto for years, the one that carried so many wonderful memories with it, up her sleeve. The color clashed with the gown, but to Christine it seemed important to have with her.

Raoul's carriage came to pick her up that evening, and when she climbed in and saw him, changed out of his old clothes and wearing a suit jacket (he had spared her embarrassment by keeping his attire rather plain), her heart was pounding. Mama Valerius sat across from them during the journey, smiling wistfully at the young couple every so often.

It was in a quiet, drafty chapel outside of town where they exchanged their vows, and their rings. 

Raoul had booked two rooms at a quaint little inn nearby. Christine saw Mama settled into hers before returning to hers--no,  _ theirs _ . 

The bed--their  _ marriage bed _ \--seemed unusually large and almost threatening in the candlelight. She couldn’t do this, not tonight. It was expected, she knew (and, though a proper young woman would never admit so, she had spent several nights during their engagement longing for the day when she could finally share Raoul’s bed), but the events of the past few days had left her shaken. A knot formed in her stomach as she stood, staring at the bed, hoping Raoul would sense her distress.

He did. He felt it, too. As much as he’d waited for this night, he was perfectly all right with waiting a little longer.

“Let’s get some sleep,” he said, kissing the top of her head. 


	4. Chapter 4

Christine blushed from head to toe. She had already undone the buttons of Raoul’s shirt and slid it from his shoulders, letting it fall to the floor. Now, he fumbled with the laces of her gown, sending shivers down her back as he planted kisses at the base of her neck.

Finally, he had removed the gown. She turned around and kissed him, deeply, and they gave themselves wholeheartedly to each other.

It had been two weeks since their wedding, and their kisses, their embrace, felt like home.


End file.
